


assisted deduction

by nekrateholic



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: San catches someone's eye. The proverbial birdie is nice enough to relay that but notwhoit is.
Relationships: Choi San/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	assisted deduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baexil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/gifts).



> :D

On a rare evening when they’re actually home and mostly in their beds before midnight, Wooyoung slides in San’s, phone in hand.

“Changbin said someone in their group has his eye on you,” Wooyoung says gleefully, the bright screen being shoved in San’s face a moment later. San can barely make out Changbin’s profile photo before the phone is taken away again.

He thinks it over. The entirety of Stray Kids are annoyingly hot, even if he’d befriend rather than be inappropriate with most of them. Still, curiosity is a strong emotion and he turns to face Wooyoung. “Who?”

Wooyoung shrugs. “No idea, he wouldn’t tell me.”

“Why would he mention it anyway, then?” San grumbles, but it’s too late. The thought is already eating away at his mind. His eyes follow Wooyoung as he slips out of bed, headed for his own room. “Felix?”

“Hm,” Wooyoung seems to consider it, then shakes his head. “Possible, but I feel like he already has a thing going on with someone in there.”

No Felix then. San keeps thinking about it even when Wooyoung is long gone and he’s supposed to be catching up on all the sleep lost to practice. He’s fairly sure Changbin wouldn’t say that if it were himself, so that’s two Stray Kids members down. Chan seems like the type to go for someone like Seonghwa or Yunho and Hyunjin was way too invested in staring Juyeon down at their collab practice for it to be him. Their youngest is too adorable for San to think inappropriately about so he gets eliminated out of wishful thinking.

Jisung, San thinks, would be fun. Jisung seems loud and excitable, kind of like a more compact version of Mingi. It kind of makes him want to eliminate him out of wishful thinking too because try as he might, San kind of wants to squish Jisung’s cheeks rather than fuck him. 

When it clicks who the two remaining ones are, San’s brain automatically goes for Minho. Both him and Seungmin are unbelievably hot but so is the rest of the group and there is something to be said about Minho’s entire presence. San never quite feels the things people say about him performing but watching Minho dancing, the way he holds himself on and off stage, he kind of gets it.

He falls asleep to that thought, way later than he should but no one’s awake to judge him.

*

“It’s for you,” Wooyoung says as he pushes his phone in San’s face the next evening. The day was busy enough that he didn’t have time to ponder his secret admirer but now, faced with Changbin’s caller ID on Wooyoung’s phone, the curiosity bubbles up anew.

“Shouldn’t you pick that up?” he asks, even as he takes the phone. It’s too late, Changbin stops calling but it’s only a moment before the phone starts vibrating again.

Wooyoung shrugs. “Changbin said your guy got wind of your predicament and he wants to help.”

San raises an eyebrow. “And by wind, you mean you told him, am I right?”

“Maybe,” Wooyoung shrugs again. He glances warily at his phone. “Just… don’t do any inappropriate things with my phone.”

San rolls his eyes as he shoos him out the door, the curiosity eating away at his sanity this point. The phone is no longer buzzing so San calls instead, too antsy to sit around and wait.

He fully expects Changbin to pick up and make fun of him but instead, the face that greets him has a knowing quirk of a smile and eyes full of something that makes San’s blood boil.

Lee Minho, San finds, is a menace to his inner peace even through a video feed of questionable quality

“I heard you’ve been looking for me,” Minho says, and San has half a mind to try and push his hair in some semblance of an order.

“Seems like we both have friends with big mouths, it seems,” San says, because what else is he supposed to say? “But I guess it worked out. I’m really glad you’re not Jeongin.”

Minho blinks at him, expression going defensive in an instant. “Jeongin is amazing.”

“He is!” San hurries to explain, trying hard to stop himself from screaming into a pillow. “I mean I guess he is, I don’t know him that well, but he’s like...” How does one explain? San squishes his cheeks in a sad attempt of impromptu aegyo and regrets it as soon as Minho’s laughter floats through the phone.

“I guess he is,” Minho agrees, giving him a curious look once the laughter subsides (as well as San’s levels of regret). “We could keep talking about Jeongin,” he starts, fingers tracing the collar of his t-shirt. “Or we could do something more fun instead.”

“I was told not to do anything inappropriate with Wooyoung’s phone,” San recites dutifully, even if he’s already getting comfortable in his bed.

Minho laughs again and the camera shakes, then the background around him switches to pillows as well. “I think Changbin thought it was implied but hey, not my fault they’re trying to set us up.”

San considers it for a moment. “Good enough for me. So,” he grins. “Something you wanna show me?”

Minho’s smile is almost evil as he lets the camera slide down and briefly, San thinks that if he looks half as good when performing, he must be doing something very right.


End file.
